Last Christmas
by the-vampire-act
Summary: In the after math of x-mas shoes, chase's shocking past is revealed...........for better or for worse. please r&r! enjoy! rated t just 2 be safe!
1. After Shock

Last Christmas- After Shock

prologue

".....................i felt like doing something different, so to give you a taste of what the sequel will be about, i give you a super short prequel!''

"There was nothing he could do if the ambulance didn't come soon. Chase would be dead, and he would have to watch him die. House knew that it wouldn't be the end of the world, but it would certainly feel like it.............."

6 days later

Chase was alive, but not healthy. After Chase coded the fourth time, House's team had no choice but to stop all treatment. His chances of suriving were looking slim.

And there was nothing House could do about it. He had been avoiding everone, and talking to no one. But he couldn't keep up the routine. Eventually, Wilson would come and find hi crying in the boy's bathroom. He would try to open the door, but when he saw that it was locked, he would know where he was. House couldn't have that. He had tried all his life to stay invisible; to stay out of society's way. But now, he was the center of attention, and he didn't like it...............

Cameron wasn't crying. She was in too much shock to. As for Foreman, he felt nothing. Chase was the new patient,and he was treating just like that. Like he didn't know his medical history, like he didn't know him, like he didn't know when he was lying. Cuddy felt sorry for Chase, but was more worried about House. Wilson, just like Cuddy, was more worried about House. As for the rest of the hospital, they felt sympathy for Chase, but since they didn't know him, weren't too worried.

The Princeton Plasboro hospital use to be entirely different from this week. It use to be a sunny place for recovery, and a comfortable place to die. But lately, a certain dread filled the air, and acted like a drug when ever some one took a deep breath...................

Chase wasn't conscious, but could still sense the light above him. He didn't know what was happening to him, and that killed him. His head spun from all the confusing thoughts, and all the thoughts that just didn't make sense. His mind seemed warped; it seemed foreign to him. He wanted to scream out of frustration, but didn't have the strength to.

Chase suddenly lost all train of thoughts, and was fixed on only one: his past..........................

A Few Minutes Later

" Oh my God!" one of the nurse's shrieked.

"House, what's going on?!" another asked frantically.

House stared at Chase, who was screaming.

"He's having a flashback caused by shock. Snd the shock was probably caused by getting sick." he said.

"So this actually happened to him?!" the nurse that first spoke asked.

House shook his head; now knowing why Chase never talked about Australia...............................

"i bet you guys want to know what happened! lol no worries, you'll find out soon!!!!! please r&r!"


	2. Past Tense

Last Christmas- Past Tense

chapter 1

"............omg! i havent updated that often! i am sooo sorry, but im trying my best!"

Chase's condition was stirring up the hospital. Everyday, he was closer to recovery. But for House, everyday dragged out too slowly, and too painfully. House could feel every shred of emotion that wasn't pleasant, and he didn't like it. He knew he wasn't coping well, and he knew that everyone could see that. His work was beginning to suffer, and he knew that Chase had to get well soon before he killed some one.............

Chase's Room

She had snuck in his room awhile ago. The nurses wouldn't let her in, but she desperately needed to see Robert. It had been years since she last saw him, and she missed him. She wondered if he even remembered her, and she hoped he did. From what she knew, no one knew she was here. And no one even knew she was in town, exept Robert. Ever since they started sending each other letters, Isabelle had become happy again, and her coworkers even saw that. When they asked her why, she just smiled and raced out of the room to write a letter to Robert.

Isabelle looked down at Robert, frowning. She didn't enjoy seeing him like this, but she had overheard the nurses say that he was going to wake up today or early tomorrow. She hoped it would be today.

The door knob started to turn, and Isabelle could hear footsteps outside the door. She quickly gasped, and tried to find a spot to hide. But she was too late.

"Um, did the nurses let you in?'' Foreman asked.

Isabelle turned around, and when she did, Foreman could tell she was Australian.

"Are you one of Chase's old friends?" Foreman asked, a bit lighter than before.

"Yeah, an old friend. Chase and I were friends before he moved to the Americas. Do you know when he'll wake up?" she asked, realizing she said that with a crack in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry, he's going to be fine." he reassured her when she started to cry.

'Crap.' she thought as tears began to stream down her face.

Just as Foreman went to walk toward her, his pager went off.

"I'm very sorry, but there's been an emergency. I have to leave." he said.

'Thank God.' Isabelle thought.

She nodded to let him know she was okay.

Foreman ran out the door and towards his boss's office........................

House's Office

Cameron, House, and Wilson were already in House's office. Foreman stopped running when he reached the door.

"What's the emergency?" he asked.

Cameron rolled her eyes, and Wilson sighed.

"He has dirt on Chase." Wilson answered.

"What?" Foreman asked, shocked.

"Yup." House answered as he put away his game boy.

"Apparently, Chase had a girlfriend in Australia that he never talked about in America." Cameron answered; her tone of voice making it evident that she was annoyed.

House glared at Cameron, then talked again.

"You sound jealous." House stated with a smile.

"So? Why do I care about some girl Chase dated?" Foreman asked, annoyed at this being the reason he ran from the girl in Chase's room.

And then he realized what House was talking about.

"Isabelle?" Foreman asked.

"The Isabelle?" Cameron asked with shock.

House shook his head yes.

"Who's Isabelle?" Wilson asked.

Foreman and Cameron looked at House for him to answer.

"It's a long story, so I would cancel any appointments you have today if you really wanna know." he said, hoping that would encourage him not to stay.

''I don't have any today. It's my day off, but then you dragged me to work." Wilson explained.

"Cameron- my clinic duty. Foreman................. go find something to do."

They left House and Wilson alone in House's office.

House closed the blinds, and told Wilson he had to whisper the story.

"Why?" Wilson asked.

"Because, when I figured this out, Chase asked me not to tell anyone. But I did. And if Cuddy hears about this, the whole hospital will know about Isabelle.'' House answered.

"So........I take it the story doesn't have a happy ending." Wilson stated.

"Yeah. Nothing happy about it." House said calmly in a low murmur.

"So.......back to the story." House paused.

"It begins in Australia, when Chase was 15........................"

Main Office (entrance)

Isabelle had just stepped out of Chase's room, and she already missed him.

She hadn't seen Chase since what happened with Rowan. Isabelle couldn't help but feel that Chase still blamed himself for what Rowan did. Chase didn't know that he was going to do that, and it wasn't his fault. But she knew that he blamed himself. And she wished he didn't.

Isabelle didn't know her way around town, so she decided to just get coffee at the hospital so she didn't get lost..........................

An hour or so later- House's Office

"Wow." Wilson said.

He didn't know what else to say. He had been in the same hospital with Chase for years, but he had never even mentioned this. Now he understood why House whispered when he told him the story.

"I know, wow." House mumbled.

"Wow." Wilson whispered again as he shook his head.

Suddenly, a nurse came in House's office in a hurry.

"House! Come quick! It's Chase!" she shouted.

House got up, and Wilson threw his cane at him, then followed.

Chase's Room

Chase was laying in his hospital bed, stirring and moaning.

House squinted at him, and then looked at Wilson.

Wilson looked back at House.

"Is he...............?" he asked hopefully.

House looked back at Chase. He could see Chase's eyes twinkle, but he doubted it wasn't a tear.

"Is he sweating?" the nurse asked.

Wilson and House both looked at Chase to find that the nurse was right.

"Yeah..........." he stated curiously.

He looked closer at Chase. He then saw the symptom he was looking for.

"Crap!" he shouted as he ran out of the room.

Wilson and the nurse looked at Chase, but they didn't see it.

House suddenly emerged back into the room with a few more nurses.

"What are they for? Is Chase going to code?" Wilson asked.

House shook his head, then looked back at Chase.

"Be prepared for a sudden seizure." he said.

"What?!" the nurses exclaimed in unison.

"Shhhhh. Just watch." House said.

They all stopped talking, and looked at Chase.

Suddenly, Chase started to moan and stir again.

"Chase?" House asked, doubting that Chase was consciously doing this.

"Please..............don't.................I've been good! I swear!" Chase screamed.

House was grateful he had called the nurses. What was happening, couldn't end well.

"Mum.....please let me go! You're hurting me!" Chase screamed louder.

"You're just drunk! Put down my baseball bat! Mum..............please......................." his scream trailed off.

"What was that!" another nurse asked, looking at House.

House was staring at Chase, noting the visible tears,pain, and emotion in his eyes. The emotions brought House sorrow, but he would never admit that out loud, like Cameron would and did every day. House wished that Chase didn't have to feel the pain of the delusion, and wish it would stop.

A few seconds later, the emotions were gone. House looked up at the nurses, then back at Chase.

"Ready?" he asked them.

The nurses shook their heads, as some vocally said yes.

And then it happened............................

"omg! i am sooooooooo SORRY! that took forever! ive been so busy lately! so sorry! i hope this didn't totally suck! please r&r!!! the more reviews i get the quicker the update!!!! and i know the story seems rushed, but i wanted 2 update it before feb. so i had 2 uphold some details!! so sorry!"


	3. The past, Awoken

Last Christmas- The Past, Awoken

chapter 3

"............................yay! chap three!"

House was staring at Chase, noting the visible tears,pain, and emotion in his eyes. The emotions brought House sorrow, but he would never admit that out loud, like Cameron would and did every day. House wished that Chase didn't have to feel the pain of the delusion, and wish it would stop.

A few seconds later, the emotions were gone. House looked up at the nurses, then back at Chase.

"Ready?" he asked them.

The nurses shook their heads, as some vocally said yes.

And then it happened............................

Chase's body shook violently, startling all the nurses.

"Hurry!" House shouted, worriedly.

The nurses had never heard him like that, but they quickly decided he was right. They had to save their young Dr. Chase.........................

A Few Hours Later

Chase didn't know where he was anymore. The only thing he could remember was a violent shaking, and then total darkness. But there was something else, too. He could've sworn he had saw his mother...............drunk, and abusive once more. He didn't know how that was possible, but he knew that she was what he saw.

Chase tried to open his eyes, but only moaned because of the pain from the blinding light.

"Chase?" an Australian voice asked quietly.

It sounded very familiar to him, but he couldn't place it at the moment.

And then, when she said his name again, he knew exactly who it was.

"I am so sorry for what happened, Isabelle. No matter what happened back then, I always loved you." he weakly whispered.

"Shh. Don't speak, Robert. Save your strength." Isabell paused.

"And I never blamed you." she mumbled.

"My father killed your sister just because he didn't want us to marry. How is that not my fault?" he whispered, trying to hide tears unsuccessfully.

"Because you're not your father, Rob." she stroked his hand, realizing for the first time just how much she missed him.

Australia hadn't been the same since Chase moved. Nothing had been. Isabelle's fashion business hadn't suffered, though. If anything, it got better. She needed something to distract her, and fashion was her outlet for that.

"You know, you're father's gone now. No one's stopping us." Isabelle prompted.

"I missed you so entirely much, Isabelle. And right now, the idea of a life with you sounds incredible." he whispered,

"Really?" she responded, trying not to cry.

"Really." he reached for her hand.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing.

'Great.' Isabelle thought.

"Sorry, Chase. I gotta take this."

"No prob." he answered with a mere shrug.

Chase couldn't make out what she was saying. He was very tired, very suddenly. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Isabelle hung up the phone, and looked down to an unconscious Chase. She smiled, caressed his cheek, then left the room in a dizzy daze caused by the affects of love...................

Chase's Mind

"What the hell is wrong with you?! That girl IS NOT fit to marry a Chase!" Rowan yelled.

"Rowan, I love her! LOVE HER!" he shouted back.

"No you don't son. She's just using you to steal my money. That's all she wants." he spited back.

"Rowan- I haven't even TOLD her about our finances! For all she knows, we're poor!"

This was unbelievable. It was insanity! Why couldn't his father ACTUALLY believe he had fallen in love?

"You will call me father, Robert!" he ordered.

"Like hell I will! You're yelling at me because I'm engaged to the most wonderful girl ever that I'm in love with! What the hell is that about?!" he spat to his father, lingering on every word.

"You WILL NOT talk to me like that, ROBERT!" he shouted even louder.

"You have no control over what I do anymore." Chase said calmly.

His father continued shouting, but he ignored it as he walked out the door............................

Isabelle's Apartment

Chase knocked on his fiance's door, trying unsuccessfully not to sob.

When she answered the door, he couldn't take it anymore.

"CHASE!" she gasped.

He was on the floor, just crying inconsolably.

"What happened?!" she cried.

"J-just the-the wa-way he-e tal-lk ab-out yo-u...................wha-at he-he sa-id......................." and he started to cry louder.

"Who? Who said what, Chase?" she asked, knowing it had to be someone close to him that said these awful things about herself.

"Ro-ro-wan." he sobbed.

Isabelle stood silent. How could he say these things? She was his fiance! They were in love! He should be happy!

"I'm so sorry, Isabelle." he whispered.

"Chase, this isn't your fault! Don't apologise!" she exclaimed.

"Never, NEVER blame yourself for what your father did!" Isabelle nearly screamed.

"I am sooo sorry." he sobbed once again, but louder.

"Chase?! How could you DARE blame yourself?! They're just words!'' she yelled in a comforting tone, not meaning to hurt Chase.

"No, he-e di-d-nt ju-ust ta-alk." he corrected, now hyperventilating.

Isabelle was starting to worry. Not just about Chase, but what he was saying. SHe knew that rowan could be abusive, and worried that he had harmed Chase.

"Robert, what did he do to you?" she whispered, now crying herself.

Chase shook his head. "Not me................." his voice wa cracked and dry.

"Who? WHo did he hurst?" she asked anxiously.

"NO.................no-not hu-rt........................" he paused.

"Yes?" she supported.

"Mur-mur-der." he whispered.

"Chase, who did he murder?" she said, trembling at the thought of who it might be.

Chase started crying harder, which Isabelle didn't think was possible at the time.

"He killed her...............he killed Meg." he was crying so hard, it almost sounded like a scream.

Isabelle froze. 'HOW?! WHY?! How could he kill my only sister?! My youngest sister?!' she thought.

"I'm..................sa-so sor-ry!" he cried.

"Shh.................don't. Save your energy. We'll straighten this out. But now, you need to rest." she comforted.

Chase only shook his head; unable todo any other motions.

"It's okay...............everything will be fine.............................''

The Hospital

The nurses, House, Cuddy, and Wilson had witnessed Chase's latest flashback. This time of how his father murdered his fiance's sister.

"We can't let him live through this again." House stated.

"IF we could stop this, we would, House." Cuddy replied.

"We need to try harder!" House shouted.

House's booming voice made the nurses jump back. They had never seen House like this before. THey had never seen him care for a patient as much as he cared for Chase.

"House, they're doing the best they can." Wilson tried to assure.

"Then why isn't Chase cured?" he mumbled. House then left the room.

As he left, a seizure was once again brought upon Chase.

"I'll go after him." Wilson reassured Cuddy, who worriedly helped the nurses...............

Hallway

Wilson couldn't believe what he was seeing. House, his dear friend, hated hospital collegue, and bossy, rule-breaking, black-hearted boss of Cameron, Foreman, and Chase, was crying.

"House," WIlosn started. "we'll cure him We always do." he tried to comfort.

His attempts weren't working.

Wilosn let a long pause overrule his attempts as he tried to make another approach.

"I've never seen you cry before, you know." Wilson said.

And then realization struck him.

"You wouldn't cry for Cameron, and you didn't for Foreman when he caught that disease from the crazy cop.

"You constantly ridicule everyone on your team, but Chase the most. But I know that you like him- I can see it eveytime he screws up, or something happens. You give him that protective father look, but only when he's not looking."

Wilson paused, giving House time to comprehend this.

"What do you know about Chase?" he asked curiously.

He looked over to see House's reactions, and was purely shocked when he did.

House was glaring at Wilson, but with vulnerability. His eyes were filled with pain. Wilson could tell just by looking at his friend's eyes, that he knew something.

"House............... what do you know?"

House once again stared at the floor. He wiped a tear from his eye, and coughed. WIlson knew he was preparing himself to talk.

"House, I'm not leaving until you answer me." Wilson kindly informed.

House shook his head.

"I know." he said with a crack in his voice.

He sighed, then explained.

"Chase..................um, he told me something when he first started working for me. He told me, yes, but only because I knew something was up. This was like a week or two after he started here,though. I had seen a.............change.........in his behavior." House said, shocking Wilson at how normal his voice sounded.

"House..............what happened?" Wilson asked. He was starting to get worried. He had never seen House react like that. Wilson knew that whatever happened, couldn't be pleasant.

"I confronted Chase on his behavior. I told him my observations, and then he started crying." House's voice cracked when he said the last word.

"He.............um..................told me that...............his father, Rowan....................had killed his fiance's sister." he said.

Wilson looked at House.

"But that's not all he said, is it?" he asked quietly.

House shook his head. "No, it isn't.''

"He also told me that...............Rowan had.............that he had..............." House couldn't find it in him to carry on.

"House, what? What is it?" Wilson said worriedly and almost panicky. He didn't like where this was going.

"He also told me that Rowan had...................Rowan had abused him." House said.

"Define abuse, House. I know that there's more to it.''

"Right, of course you do." House mumbled.

"Chase told me that Rowan had gotten extremely drunk his wedding night. He had stopped by Chase's and Isabelle's apartment before the wedding. Isabelle had left with her friend todo some last minute stuff, so he was alone. Chase was happy, he was marrying Isabelle. He couldn't have been happier. Until the door bell rang, that is.

"Chase answered the door. Rowan let himself into the apartment before Chase could stop him, though. He asked Rowan why he was here, and Rowan just smiled. Chase could tell he as drunk......................'' House paused to collect himself.

House's voice was shaking, Wilson noted. He still didn't like where this was going.

"Chase shut the door, and the blinds were also closed. He had expected Rowan to yell at him, but he didn't. No, what Rowan did next, really shocked Chase." he paused again.

"How old was Chase?" Wilson asked.

"Chase was 22, I think." House answered.

''But, like I said, what Rowan did next? No one expected." House stopped to look at Wilson.

"He um.................took the glass vase next to him, and hit Chase with it. He didn't stop there though. After he threw some more things at him, Chase never told me what, exactly, Rowan started beating him with a golf club. He told Chase that he was making a huge mistake; that he was wasting his life. By the time Rowan was done with him, he wasn't conscious.

"Isabelle came home an hour or so later, to discover her fiance unconscious in a pool of his own blood, beaten and abused. She immediately called 911, then her mother. They decided to call off the wedding. And Isabelle never saw Chase conscious until a week later. He had loss a lot of blood, but the doctors managed to revive him. When Isabelle asked what had happened, Chase lied and said that a robber had broken in, but he fought him off before he could steal anything.

"What happened, though, forever strained their relationship, so the decided to separate. They didn't know how hard it would be,though. They decided to write to each other when they decided to resume their relationship." House concluded.

Wilson sat silently as he processed what House had just said. Both House and Wilson were in a daze, but were tooken aback to the hospital when they heard a young woman crying.

Isabelle had been standing in the doorway the whole time, listening to what had really happened to Chase.

"Crap." House whispered; knowing that Chase was going to kill him for letting Isabelle know what had really happened........................

"...........................OMG! i finally finsihed! yay! nect chap up asap! and arent i sooooooo nice 2 chase?! dont worry, this gets happier!"


	4. Oops, Sorry

Last Christmas- "Oops,Sorry"

chapter 4

"........sorry for any mistakes in any chapters, i have terminated the editing processs for quicker updates. when the story is complete, ill try 2 go back and edit big time! sorry, so its like im posting the rough draft, thus, a lit of this is gonna be confusing. so sorry, but been uber-busy lately, and havent had much time! well, chapt 4! hope it doesnt suck!"

House glared wearily at Wilson; looking for a signal as to what to say. He hadn't had much experience in this sort of situation, and Wilson knew this.

"House, is all this true?" Isabelle questioned in a shaking voice.

House sighed. "Yes, it's all true." he answered.

Isabelle started to cry after that, shaking her head rapidly as she did this.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she cried.

"He.......he was embarrassed by it. He knew what would happen if he told you, and he knew that he wasn't prepared to deal with this." House tried to convince her. House couldn't tell her the real reason he didn't tell her, because it wouldn't change much.

Isabelle shook her head, trying to comprehend what had happened, when her cell phone rang. She hesitantly flipped open her phone, and shook her head once more when she hung up.

"I have to go." she said in a more steady voice, and then wobbly left the two men the hall.

"Is that actually the reason he didn't tell her?" Wilson asked suspiciously.

House shook his head 'no'. Wilson looked over at House, waiting for an explanation.

"Chase would kill me if I told you." he started.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Wilson asked.

"Chase isn't just a patient, and, besides, I enjoy the pain of you wanted to know." House said, but the way he said it made it evident there was another reason to why he wouldn't say.

"That bad?" Wilson pressed the matter.

"Yeah, that bad................" House's voice trailed on.

After an awkward silence, House's pager started beeping.

"Excuse me, but my people are summoning me." House walked out of the room to his youngest colleague's room, all the while the image of May 13th burning in his head................

Chase's Room

Cameron, Foreman, and House looked down at Chase. He was covered in small scrapes and bruises, and in a thin hospital gown.

"When did he wake?" House asked,never leaving Chase's gaze.

"Just a few minutes ago." Cameron answered.

"And the pain level?"

"Just below unbearable." Foreman mumbled.

No one took their eyes off Chase, most of them still in initial shock that Chase had awoken.

"Go run some more tests. Whatever he had, or still has, had to leave some sort of evidence of its existence in his body." House ordered inderictly. He knew something was wrong, and he knew that he had to have a little talk with Chase alone.

Foreman picked up a needle and drew some of Chase's blood, and Cameron followed Foreman out the door, suspicious as to what exactly he would be doing while they were gone.....

The Lab

"Did house seem a bit..........um............." Cameron stuttered,looking for the right words.

"Not House-like? yeah, I noticed too." Foreman answered.

"he knows something." Cameron stated.

"If he does," Foreman turned around to face Cameron, "he isn't about to tell us. But yeah, he definitely knows something we don't know."

Cameron turned back to the blood work, when she discovered a note placed on her desk.

"Oh my God." she whispered.

foreman turned around to face Cameron once more.

"What is it?" he questioned curiously.

She read the note aloud, and they both darted out the room.

Chase's Room

"She knows." House stated.

"Who? What?" Chase asked, after giving House a confused glare.

"Isabelle............the wedding..........." he trialed on. From the look on chase's face, he knew that he understood.

"Oh." is all he could manage to say. All was now quiet.

"How long has it been?" House broke the silence.

"Since what?" Chase mumbled. He hadn't meant to mumble, but he suddenly felt tired. He would've guessed it was because she knew his secret, but it wasn't that kind of tired. It was no energy tired; feel like your going to pass out tired; not able to hold your own weight tired. Chase put his head down, and closed his eyes. Something wasn't right.

House looked at Chase curiously. He had just put his head down, and his hands were slightly trembling.

"Chase........?" he said with concern.

Chase knew House was talking to him, but he couldn't find the energy to speak. His tongue felt heavy, and he found it very difficult to lift his eye lids.

"Chase? Are you okay? What's wrong?" House knew that Chase wouldn't respond, but he had no idea what was wrong.

And then he started to mumble.

"Please.............please just stop..........it hurts............I.............I can't breathe...........Mom?..........why are you doing this?............." he was crying now. The tears running down Chase's cheek stung House's heart because he knew there was nothing he could do. A tear of his own rolled down his eye. He couldn't bare this. He had to leave..............

The Hallway

After a few moments, House had collected himself. He still was ready to revisit Chase, but he was more steady.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Foreman and Cameron ran through the hallway, searching for a security guard, but had no luck. After a few more hallways, they decided telling anyone would be just as helpful, and they started shouting.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

House suddenly felt unsafe. He felt like someone was watching him. He dismissed it though, as just a reaction to what had just happened.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Half of the hospital was cleared by now, everyone in a daze as they filed through the hospital, and out to the parking lot.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Suddenly, House heard screaming, and people yelling, "BOMB!!!" House got up suspiciously as Cuddy rounded the corner.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Haven't you heard by now? Bomb!" she shouted.

"Where?" he pressed.

"Does it matter? Just hurry up and get out! And bring Chase!" Cuddy added.

"Um..............cane?" he added.

Cuddy quickly turned around, and yelled, "Wilson!"

Wilson quickly made an appearance to the panicked scene.

"Having problems?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, help us get Chase out of here." Cuddy instructed. With that command, the three doctors rushed into, and out of, Chase's room....................

Princeton Plasboro (one floor down)

Getting Chase down the stairs was difficult. The had to ditch the bed, find a wheel chair, and wheel him down the stairs. It was even harder, because he wasn't conscious. They would have taken the elevator, but due to the mass panic, the elevators weren't running.

The floor that they were on was mostly clear, and Cuddy, Wilson, and House all thought that it would be easy maneuvering Chase around the floor. All went well until they ran into unexpected company.

Behind Chase, Wilson, and House were two masked men, with guns pointed at them, shouting, "Don't move!" The doctors did as they were commanded.

The doctors exchanged glances, and when they went to look at Cuddy, they realized that she was no where to be found.

"I take it your the bombers." House stated. Wilson gave House a bewildered look; how could he be so calm? Why would he talk to them?

"YOU must be Dr. House." the taller one said, making the YOU stand out. He had no detectable accent,either.

"Why I'm flattered. I didn't know I was so talked about by terrorists!" he exclaimed with fake ethusiasum.

Wilson and House both noticed Cuddy, sneaking up behind the bombers. They both understood that they had to distract them from turning around.

"Yes, you are famous amongst all of our 'type'. But I wouldn't consider that as a flattery, Dr." this bomber had a New Orleans accent.

"And then you must be Dr. Wilson." the other bomber concluded.

Wilson nodded yes.

The bombers glanced at the unconscious blond man in the wheel chair. They could both tell that he was attracting, even in his current state, he was still attractive. The bomber with the New Orleans accent smiled at the Young doctor.

"Ah, yes. The other commonly talked about Dr. Robert Chase, is it?" he asked.

"Yes, Dr. Chase. The Australian one." the taller one answered.

"Wait...........how do you know that?" House asked curiously.

"How do you know about any of us? Who's your inside contact?" he pressed on.

"Funny, and smart.'' the New Orleans one stated. Given the way he kept looking at Chase, he had a feeling he was gay.

Just as House was about to ask him this,Wilson spoke.

"Are you gay?'' he asked.

The bombers must have found this funny, because they both laughed.

"Why yes I am. But don't worry; neither of you are my type. But the blond one.........." he smirked.

Wilson couldn't help but notice how House tensed when he said that.

"What do you want?" House asked.

"Isn't that obvious? To bomb a hospital, duh!" the tall one answered.

"Then why don't you shut up and bomb the damn hospital already?" he replied.

"Because I enjoy screwing with people!" the tall one answered.

Wilson and House now officially had them distracted. It was now Cuddy's time to intervene. She carefully stepped closer, brought the syringes closer, and attacked. The terrorists had no idea what had happened. The New Orleans one tried to talk, but was unconscious before he had a chance to.

"Oops, sorry!" she smirked back at them.

"Well done." Wilson praised subtly. Cuddy smiled as a responce.

"Um.........what about the bomb?'' House reminded.

Cuddy stepped closer to the bombers, and smiled.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Wilson and House stepped forward, and smiled at the sight.

"What type of idiot straps a bomb to themselves in attempt to blow up a hospital?" House said.

"Apparently, those two." Wilson replied.

They couldn't help but to laugh at the rookie bombers who got themselves dosed with a syringe..............................

"...................ah! about freakin time i finsihed! so sorry my reviewers! next update will be asap!!! sorry if this was stupid. but ill be really sad if u dont review, and if u do, then ill update sooner!"


	5. Diagnostic Trouble

Last Christmas- Chapter 5

Diagnostic Trouble

"....................whoa! I havent updated in a looooooong time!!!!! so sorry my reviewers, and I'm guessing from the lack of reviews lately, ur all made at me! im sorry, and will you please forgive? The little thing called life and writer's block got in my way, so it's not my fault!!! well, here's the next chapter!!!!"

The hospital had calmed down since the bomb scare. Chase was finally feeling better,and being released from the hospital. Tomorrow would be his first day back.

"So.............did you miss Chase?" Foreman asked Cameron curiously as they waited for their boss, Dr. House, to make an appearance in his office.

"Of course I missed him. Didn't you?'' she asked, turning her head to face him.

"No,actually." he answered. This made Cameron mad. "What? Can't I be honest?" he asked, throwing his hand in the air innocently.

"Of course not! Geeze! No wonder you're still single!" House answered as he walked through the door. He threw down two case files, and shrugged his coat off afterwards.

"Can we stop talking about my Australian doctor long enough to discuss an actual life at risk of dying?'' House asked, sarcastically.

Cameron was already skimming over the case file, and Foreman was opening his at the moment.

House stared at his employees for a long minute. "I take that as a yes." he mumbled. He sighed before sitting down, having a bad feeling that Chase was still ill.............

Outside the Hospital

"Okay, so you now hate creme in your coffee?" Chase asked Isabelle. He had missed so much since he left Australia, and he had missed her just as much.

"Yeah, and you all of a sudden have no problem with jerks like House? You beat up a bully who was picking on a little girl once,you know. And I personally think that's a big change!" she giggled back.

"Well, I guess your right there." he sighed. He had just been admitted out of the hospital, and he was still feeling a bit out of it. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was still wrong, and it was starting to scare Chase. He had lately been thinking about his relationships with everyone, and how twisted they all were. His girlfriend had stayed in Australia, while he moved to America. His boss was a jerk, but he suspected that House had a soft spot for him. His colleagues, especially Foreman, resented him for having a rich father, and it seemed like no one really liked him that much.

"Chase? Were you listening to a word I said?'' she asked, smiling at Chase.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit distracted right now." he told her.

"Distracted by what?" she asked, curiously.

"Um..........just, uh, things." he said bluntly, hoping that was enough to settle her curiously.

"Ah, things. Sure." she said, unconvinced. She stopped walking, and looked at Chase. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "You've been pretty distant this whole night." she pressed on. She was really starting to worry about Chase, and wasn't sure it was a good idea for him to go back to work as soon as tomorrow.

"Honesty? I'm not so sure. But I think I'll be alright." he answered, not sure if he was trying to convince her that, or himself.

"Like feeling bad emotionally or physically?" she asked, trying to get as much information from him as possible.

"Medically, yes. I just feel kinda funny right now. Like, not myself. But I'm not really in pain." he tried to explain.

"Do you feel dizzy?" she asked.

Chase had never thought about it, but he did kinda feel dizzy. "Yeah, I guess I kinda do." he said like he had just realized that.

"Are you sure you should go to work tomorrow?" she pressed on. She was trying to play 20 questions with him, because she knew Chase well enough to know he didn't share much about himself to anyone.

Chase sighed. "Yeah. I should be fine- or at lest well enough to work.'' he said with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I guess you should get some rest,then." she said, sounding defeated. She didn't want to leave Chase quite yet.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He turned around, so he was facing Isabelle. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Isabelle sighed. He kissed her cheek, then left........

Tomorrow Morning at Chase's Apartment

Everything was sore. He felt like he had gotten no sleep, and he imagined he looked like a mess. 'Crap.' Chase thought, realizing that he had to go to work today. He hoped the day would be easy, with little actual work needing to be done. Then, Chase thought of House. He was dreading going to work with House today,not sure at all if he would be able to handle his boss' criticism today.

Chase forced himself up off of his bed, and took a quick shower. After that, he ate a breakfast of an apple, and half a piece of toast, and took a coffee to go. H was now on his way to work.

He was lucky, the traffic was light, and he managed to get to work early, allowing him time to readjust to his working environment. He softly moaned when House walked in. He wondered why he was here, but he suspected he already knew the answer.

"What brings you here so early?" Chase asked. After he forced the words out , he immediately yawned.

"I could ask you the same question, but I already know the answer." House replied quickly. There was a short pause before House sat down next to Chase.

"Does everything feel alright? Are you okey?" he asked, almost sounding sincere.

Any other day, he would've asked House what he was on. But today, it sounded like he actually meant it, and he was curious to House's reasoning's. "Why do you want to know?" he asked. "Do you think something's still wrong with me?''

"Um....................." House paused. He looked up at Chase. "I have some theories." he prompted.

Chase gave House a suspicious glare. "Like what?'' he asked.

"Like you're still sick." he admitted. "I think that we didn't cure you - because you didn't have anything to be cured. You were upset when April died, you went on a walk, an unexpected blizzard hit, and you got sick because of the cold. Problem solved. But your "flashbacks," House fingered air quotes, "are another problem." he concluded.

Chase looked at House, and realized he thought he was right. What he had just said actually made sense. Chase sighed, hating to admit that House was right. "I hate to say this, but House, I think you're right." he sighed once more. He hated enabling him.

House looked over Chase suspiciously. "Hm, interesting." House said, then left the office, to where every Wilson was, Chase suspected................

Wilson's Office

"There's something wrong with Chase." he said triumphantly. Wilson turned his chair around, and sat his file on the desk.

"And you know this how?" he asked, afraid that House had tried to drug Chase, and/or take some tests without Chase's consent. He was well aware that House had done both of these to Chase before, and he was aware that House would do almost anything to prove that he was right.

"Because the little diagnostic bunnies told me so!" he answered.

Wilson glared at House, not quite sure if it was a metaphor, or House just screwing with him. "Wait, who's the bunnies in this metaphor?" he asked.

"Chase is this bunny! Duh! Oh, wait, I should've said kangaroo. More Australian-ish." House sat down on Wilson's coach, then sighed.

"Is he still sick?'' Wilson asked. House was acting strange- almost worried- and Wilson wanted to know why.

House sat up a bit, then finally stood. "We both think so." he grabbed his cane, and started walking towards the door. "Sorry, but I've got ducklings waiting for me."

House left.

Wilson was still suspicious,though. House knew something, and he wasn't sharing with him. That meant it could only be really boring, and nothing at all, or House was trying to protect Chase. He hoped for Chase's sake that it was option one, because when House found dirt on you, and didn't share with some one, it had to be bad. Wilson sighed, and tried to get back to work.

House's Office

Chase was finally back. He was sitting in his seat, doing a crossword puzzle, knawing on a pencil, and trying to ignore Cameron's sympathy, and Foreman's parade of name calling. Just like before- everything was back to normal.

Although he was back in his normal routine, he still felt like crap. He didn't know exactly what House thought was wrong with him, but he was almost positive he'd know very soon.

House walked through the door, and everyone immediately sat down at the table.

"So................new case." he announced as he threw down three files. Everyone started opening their files, and what they found inside astonished them.

"House, what's this all about? He's cured! What else can we do?!" Foreman yelled in a quiet voice.

"What do you know that we don't? 'Cause it's obvious if you thought I was cured, you wouldn't be wasting our time." Chase asked. he was getting tired of this. House seemed to always know when something was wrong with a person, even before they knew. It was outrageous!

"Well............I don't know. Maybe you should look at Chase and start guessing." he answered.

"My god................." Cameron whispered.

"House, how long has he been like this?" Foreman asked. He was really getting annoyed.

"Like what?" Chase asked.

"I believe they are referring to your hand. It's shaking........ and blue." House prompted.

Chase looked down at his hand, having no clue what anyone was talking about. "You knew this, and you didn't tell me?" Chase asked, mad that House hadn't informed him of this earlier.

"Well, you should've noticed it by now. But you don't see me yelling at you ." House stated matter-of-factly. He reached for his cane that was hanging on the white board, and threw down an envelope. "Check Chase back in. The other one of you take that letter to Wilson. And trust me- I'll know if one of you opened it or didn't give it to him." he instructed. Cameron grabbed the envelope, and Foreman reached for Chase.

House threw his cane up in between his two employees. "The Australian stays with me." he glared at Foreman.

As soon as they all left, Chase asked House why he had to stay behind.

"Well, one thing, you're the patient. And second, I think you're hiding something." House said.

"And..............what do you think I'm hiding?" Chase asked, curious as to what his boss was thinking.

House pulled up a chair and sat down next to laid the cane with fire striped down the sides on the table,too.

"I'm going to ask you a series of useless but curious questions to you,and you're going to answer them without being suspicious of my reasoning's. Alright?" House nearly mumbled.

"Um.............do I really have a choice?" Chase asked.

"No.....................Okay, question number 1. Did you ever get drunk in seminary school?"

"What?'' he asked, incredulously.

"Hey! I said no suspicions!" House yelled childishly.

"Okay, fine. Once."

"Did your father ever know?"

"Nope."

"Did you ever cheat on Alice?"

DO you mean Isabelle?"

"Oh, yeah."

"No."

"Did you ever get drunk in High School?"

"Yes.'

"Did your father know about it?"

"Yes.''

"What did he do about it?"

Chase didn't answer, which made House suspicious.

"Chase, What..................did your do? Did he hurt you? Did he hurt your mother? Did he yell?" House asked, now realizing his plan was working. Chase was lost in his own little world. It was only a matter of time until he heard Chase reacting what happened that night.

"No............I didn't want to! But everyone else was, and I didn't know what else todo......................Please, honestly,please!" Chase cried out.

House looked warily at Chase- he didn't like the color he was turning. Even from where he was sitting, he could hear Chase's heart beat faster and faster. before House knew it, Chase was on the floor, screaming.

"Damn." House muttered. He got down on the floor, and checked Chase's pulse.

"We need some help in here!"

"...............OMG! I finally updated!!!! i am sooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!! please review,please! and i hope thid didnt enitrly suck.............''


	6. Confessions and Comfort

Confessions and Comfort

"……ok so im using different program right now, so bear w/ me!!!"

House looked down at Chase, who was lying unconscious on the floor. He kneeled down next to Chase and checked his pulse. It was weak. He yelled out again for help, but no one came.

"Damn, hurry up." He mumbled.

Just outside House's office, Wilson was jogging to the location of the yelling, and wasn't too shocked to learn that it was coming from his friend's office. As soon as he entered the room, he paused, taking in the scene before him. House was kneeled on the ground, hovering over Chase's body as he laid unconscious on the floor.

"Um…. You didn't him again, did you?" he asked. Although Wilson doubted that House had, he still asked. With House, you could never be too certain.

"No you idiot! He passed out!" House shouted at him.

After that, Wilson acted quickly. He ran out of the office, and yelled for a crash cart. Immediately, a nurse with a crash cart ran into the office. He blond hair swung as she swiftly prepared for the worse.

As soon as she had entered the room, House had zoned out. He wasn't sure why, but he felt very protected of Chase. He had been worried about Chase's health ever since the flashbacks had started. Although he tried to fool himself into thinking he had no idea why he felt so protected of Chase, the fact was he knew exactly why.

Chase was a young man who needed a father, and House was an older man who needed a son. They needed each other. They both tried to ignore the fact, but they both knew the blunt truth. They were both alone, and they were both afraid. House would never admit this, but he knew that he would never have to. There were some things that didn't have to be spoke; that some things just had to be thought.

House was taken about reality when Wilson vigorously shook his shoulder.

''What?" he snapped.

"You've been staring off into space for about five minutes." Wilson stated.

House looked up at Wilson with a questioning look on his face. "How is he?" he sighed.

"You were right, he's still sick." Wilson sighed, he had been hoping that House was wrong. Chase didn't deserve to be sick again. He was just a young doctor trying to live his life the best he could. Unfortunately, Wilson was beginning to believe he might never get well again.

House silently swore at himself . He had been praying that he was wrong; that Chase was going to be alright, and continue to live his life happily and pain-free, unlike his own life. He had screwed up his life a long time ago, and he accepted that. What he wouldn't accept, thought, was that he had ruined Chase's life. He had to fix what he had messed up, before Chase paid for his mistakes.

House had dreams for Chase- that he would live a happy and full life. He would retire old, and live young. He would run away with Isabelle and have children. He would forget the hurt of losing loved ones like his father and April. He would leave this job behind eventually, and travel through countries like Europe and Asia. He would be happy.

House sighed, because he knew his dreams were unrealistic. "How is he?" he finally asked.

"House, he's not doing well. Everyday he's at the hospital- everyday he's sick, his chances of survival are less and less. House, he needs you right now. He needs some one to support him other that Isabelle. And I know you think of him as a son. Please, you're the only one who can help him. Do something human for once, stop Chase from giving up hope!" he pleaded.

Wilson's words struck House with a hard reality- Chase was dying. He was the only one who could help him now. He knew that his chances of survival would get better if Chase believed he was going to survive, and he had to convince him. Chase was going to survive, he couldn't allow Chase to die.

"I gotta go." House mumbled. He grabbed his cane, and darted out the door…..

Chase's Room

Chase had just got out of surgery, and was exhausted. He wasn't sure if he was going to survive this sickness. No one knew what it was, and they weren't sure what medication they could give him. He was in pain, and Isabelle had left to her job a few hours ago.

Chase sighed, and closed his eyes, He understood that it was critical for him to stay positive, but it was just so hard. Everything hurt, he was alone, and was losing hope.

Chase's thoughts were interrupted when someone entered the room. At first, he couldn't tell who it was, but when he saw the cane with fire painted on the bottom of the sides, he knew exactly who it was. He groaned, and closed his eyes again. "What do you want, House?" he asked.

House closed the blinds, and stared at Chase. Confused, Chase stared back until he could no longer stand it. "What?" Chase asked.

House sighed, and sat at the edge of Chase's bed. "You've given up, haven't you?" he asked, barely able to whisper the words. For a long moment, Chase didn't answer.

"Chase, answer me." He pressed. "I have to know." He whispered.

Chase took a deep breath, and finally answered. "Yes." He mumbled.

"Why?" House asked.

"I…I don't know how to deal with this." He choked out.

"Deal with what?"

"This…. This madness. I don't think I can stand this any longer. I haven't been happy for years, and can't remember the last time I smiled genuinely." He confessed. A silent tear rolled down his eye, and he immediately wiped it away. He didn't want to be weak in front of House. He couldn't handle any of his criticism right now.

Unfortunately, House had saw it. The tear broke his heart- he hated that Chase felt the way he did. 'How am I supposed to convince him to not give up, when I can't even convince myself to?' he thought.

"Chase, please don't do this. Just…just don't give up yet. You still have so much to do. Don't you want to live?" he asked, although he was afraid of the answer. When there was an air of silence, House knew the answer.

"No, Chase, no. You can't give up yet, no! So many people care about you, and want to help you! Hell, I think of you as a son, Chase. A son! I-I don't know what I would do if you gave up on your life. No, please, Chase. Just.… just….stop!" House pleaded.

Chase was taken about by House's words, but realized the truth of them. It all made sense now. The constant criticism, always pushing him…everything! He just never thought that House had felt that way.

"House….. I'm sorry. It's just so hard. I don't think I can deal with this by myself." He started crying.

House wrapped his arms around Chase, and Chase rested his head on his chest. He rubbed Chase's back, and whispered comforting words.

"We can deal with this…. together." House whispered.

Chase sobbed in House's chest, and forgot about the world until he finally drifted to sleep.

"……..yay! I updated!! Ty 4 everyone who hung in there w/ me! Lol I think her name was isabelle, but I couldn't remember! Its been that long since I updated!!! Please r&r!"


	7. Diagnosed

Last Christmas- Chapter -7

Diagnosed

"....ok- u all must hate me now.........im sorry! please take pity on me and review!!!"

Chase had finally fallen to sleep, and House decided it would be best to leave him to sleep in peace. He left the room, and sighed. He wanted so badly to be with him right now, and help him through this. But he knew that's not the best thing he could do for Chase right now- he had to find what was wrong with Chase.

House hurried to the lab, and grabbed a file of Chase's blood. He thought of Chase's symptoms- cut-off circulation, labored breathing, and hallucinations of the past. None of the symptoms fit one specific disease- and he knew he needed more symptoms. House went over any changes in Chase's health lately. "No new meds, no coughing up blood, no sudden pains......well, that I know of." he mumbled. "He has been using his inhaler more.......what are symptoms people use inhalers to treat?"

House grabbed a dry erase marker, and started jotting down symptoms on the erase board that the hospital kept in the lab. "Allergy symptoms.......uh, wheezing, coughing, sneezing, shortness of breath..........hm..........interesting. I wonder........" House mumbled under his breath. He wondered if Cameron and Chase were still dating, though he highly doubted it. Still, she might know the answer- since his employees DID eat together at lunch a lot.

He decided that, even if they didn't know the answer, it was still worth the shot. Right now, House was desperate to cure Chase........

Cameron and Foreman ate their lunches at the Princeton Plasboro Hospital Cafe in peace. Chase was once more absent, and without Chase, Cameron and Foreman had nothing to talk about. Chase normally did most of the talking, especially lately, because he had a tendency of having smaller lunches than them.

"Cameron- have you noticed any changes in Chase's diet?" House demanded as he stormed in the cafe.

"Um........" Cameron looked at Foreman, then back at House. "Now that you mention it, yeah. He's been eating less lately. Why?" She asked. House smiled. 'I think I may have found out what's wrong with Chase!' he thought. 'Now, if I could just prove it .........'

"No particular reason." House said as he walked back to the lab

. When he got to the lab, he searched the drawers for the copy of Chase's medical file he had gotten when Chase was admitted. Four drawers later, he found it. He searched for Chase's last doctor's appointment, and he found it on page three. He had complained about a tightness in his chest that he had dismissed, and not being able to do simple physical tasks like moving a dinner table. The doctor had diagnosed his symptoms as lack of sleep, and prescribed a sleeping pill to Chase. House searched the file for what pill had been subscribed, and frowned when he found it. The particular type of sleeping pill his doctor had prescribed to Chase was also one that was known to cause hallucinations, and was only prescribed to patent's taking depression pills. There had been a study a few months ago that proved mixing depression pills with certain sleep pills could cause severe symptoms, and was no longer permitted in the state of New Jersey. (A/N- i just made that up for the purpose of my story. please excuse any other medical mistakes i made!)

House stared at the file for a moment, and then his eyes darted back up to the erase board. He wrote the new symptoms on the board:

Tight Chest

Lack of Appetite

Unable to do Physical Tasks

Hallucinations

Labored Breathing

Slight Insomnia

Cut-Off Circulation

Wheezing

Coughing

The symptoms appeared to be random at the first look, but developed a pattern the second time you read them. House took a red marker, and put a "x" next to Labored Breathing, Wheezing,Tight Chest, Physical Tasks, Coughing, Lack Of Appetite, and Slight Insomnia. The remaining symptoms he marked with a black "x"- Hallucinations, Cut-Off Circulation, and Wheezing.

House realized that some symptoms could go under both categories, and circled those symptoms- Unable To Do Physical Tasks, Labored Breathing, Coughing, and Lack of Appetite. He looked over the now colorful board, and muttered, "Damn." He now knew what was wrong with Chase- but it didn't look good......

Chase's Patient Room

Chase was exhausted, even after his long sleep. He looked around the room, and realized that House was gone. He wasn't shocked,though. House was an employee, and still had to do his job. Suddenly, House appeared in the doorway.

"Do you have these symptoms?" he asked as he gave Chase a copy of what he had written on the erase board. Chase scanned over the symptoms, and glared at House.

"You know, it IS illegal to look in my patient files without my permission." Chase asked rhetorically.

"So that's a yes?" House asked- hopeful.

"Yeah, that's a yes,House." Chase rolled his eyes. There was a long, awkward silence after that, and House stared at Chase through all of it.

"Will you stop staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable." Chase asked. House nodded his head, and walked over to Chase. he sat down on the hospital bed, and sighed.

"I know what you have." he mumbled.

"What?!" Chase asked. "What do I have?"

House looked at Chase, and told him. Chase's smile dropped into a frown, and he stared at the floor. "Oh." was all Chase could say.

"You got it from having Emphysema, which made you more likely to get it. And since it does have a small genetic gene, and your dad had it, your chances of catching it doubled. I guess the Emphysema triggered the gene, and the pills you were taking for depression and sleep caused the hallucinations, and worsened your physical ability. I'm sorry, Chase, but , I don't think I can cure it. I scheduled you an appointment with Wilson for this afternoon- maybe he can help." House explained.

Chase nodded his head. "Okay." he said bluntly. House, not knowing exactly what to do, simply left the room- leaving Chase alone.

Once House left, Chase looked around to make sure no one was watching. When he was reassured that no one was, he broke out into tears. 'I'm dying.' he thought.

House looked at Chase with pained eyes through the glass of the doors and windows. 'I have to stop this- I have to save him.' was all he could think.

Wilson stared at House through his office door, and prayed for House's sake that Chase would survive. He had no idea if House could take it if Chase died, and he didn't want to find out any time soon, either. He closed his eyes, and imaged the time when all this never existed- when House didn't feel responsible for Chase's well-care, when Chase was happy, and House was actually getting better. But now, that had all fallen apart and had gone straight to hell. He sighed, and went back to his paperwork.

All Wilson knew right now, was that Chase was in critical condition, and if he died, House would have to pay for it......

"...........so, have u guessed what chase has? lol i DID have 2 do some research for this chapter, and i FINALLY got all the symptoms right!! yay!!! please R&R!"

,


	8. Treatment

Last Christmas- Chapter 8

Treatment

"........ok -so an update!!! Congrads to all of u who guessed right!!! please R&R!"

An eerie air of dread filled the hospital as the treatment began. No one was sure it would work, and no one could concentrate until they were certain that Chase would be alright.

House stared out the window as the surgeons started operating on Chase- he was lost in thought. He thought about when April became a patient at the hospital, and how happy that made Chase. When she was at the hospital, Chase smiled and laughed, but after she died, the whole thing went to hell. Secrets were revealed, hearts were broken, people were hurt, and lives were ruined.

House anxiously watched as the surgery was completed, and waited for the results of the treatment alone in his office. He wondered for a brief moment if that would be considered sulking, but realized he didn't care. Chase was a valued employee- and just a bit more to him than that. He was the oldest employee he had- that is, he was the youngest of age, but had been there the longest. Never once had Chase complained about House''s techniques- in fact, it was just the opposite! The young Australian had seemed to praise House's techniques- nothing that House had ever had happen before. Chase was ethical on some level, but he was smart enough to know that sometimes the rules weren't all-too clear, and in some circumstances, to save the patent's life, they HAD to be broken.

Chase had been through hell and back with his Dad- which was another reason they had been closer than House has ever been with any of his employees. House had had some "Daddy Issues" himself, and he could relate to Chase. When Rowan had came to visit Chase, House had tried everything in his power to get them to talk. Sadly, Rowan had another plan. He'd rather not burden his son with the news that had lung caner, and was going to die in the matter of months, and leave him out there to be blind-sighted when he died.

House missed when it was just Chase and himself. It was much simpler having it just the two of them, because 1) They both got along 2) There were never any fights about being ethical 3) House didn't have to worry about having THREE employees to watch out for in case they screwed up (which had a tendency to happen A LOT) 4) He didn't have an oversensitive bitch and a black guy who thought he was better than Chase and Cameron to keep in line. House could've listed a thousand more reasons- like Chase and himself would go out to lunch together and talk about things BESIDES work, how much they hated House, how unethical he is, how they're lonely and want a girlfriend to hold them when they're feeling down. No. They talked about some of the most random things- but it was nice. They knew how to keep their personal life separate from their work- which was something that Cameron and Foreman had a hard time grasping.

House had always secretly praised Chase, and always knew that he had what it took to be the best. In fact, out of the three employees he had, he thought Chase would be the most likely to replace himself some day. House was getting older, and he accepted that. And he knew one day he would need a replacement. If he could choose who that would be, he would pick Chase. He had a list a mile long on why, too.

When it was just House and Chase, Chase had to do everything by himself, and he had managed to do it 5 times better than anyone expected. Everyone thought that House was crazy for taking Chase in under his wing, but after a few weeks,they all realized that it was a good thing, and that Chase has actually helped save many people. Cuddy thought that, since Chase was doing so good, House should take in more employees. House didn't want anymore, and insisted Chase was enough. Unfortunately, Cuddy overruled him, and he got Cameron and Foreman in return.

"House? Chase is awake now." Wilson said, waking House up from his thoughts. House nodded his head, and followed Wilson out of his office.

"Did it work?" House asked as they walked down the hallway.

"We won't know for a couple of hours. He's scheduled to see me again then, and I'll let you now." Wilson replied- remorse and sincerity coating his every word.

House stared at his shoes- he had already known that Wilson wouldn't know yet, but he was still hopeful. Now, though, there was no hope whatsoever left.

"Hey, you know he's gonna be fine,right?" Wilson asked, stopping House from walking any further. House looked up at Wilson, and glared.

"You don't even know if he's gonna survive. How the hell do you expect me to believe it?" With that, House started walking again- Wilson right on his heels.

"I'm sorry, but I........." Wilson sighed. "I just think that we shouldn't assume he's going to die quite yet."

"I think we shouldn't assume he's NOT dying quite yet." House snapped. Wilson shook his head, but didn't argue. There was no point of trying to win an argument with House.

They reached Chase's room a few minutes later. They entered the room, and Chase smiled.

"Hey." he said in a harsh voice- it was still sore from the surgery.

Wilson glanced at House, and then back at Chase. He realized that he shouldn't be here right now, and politely excused himself. House needed to be alone with Chase, and he needed to see that he was alright.

"House.....thank you..........for everything.'' Chase coughed out. House walked over to the bed, and sat down beside him once again.

"Don't- that was something I had to do." House mumbled. Chase shook his head.

"No it wasn't. You've never shown compassion when a patient told you that they were done- you told them they were idiots, and you wouldn't lose sleep if they ended killing themselves. But.....you didn't with me. What makes me different?" Chase said- sounding a bit strained.

House looked into Chase's sad eyes, and then back at his sneakers. He sighed- knowing what he would have to tell Chase. "I'm too emotionally involved in this case- I shouldn't even be here. But I am- because every one thinks I'm a hard-ass with a black heart. I......I........" House rolled his eyes. 'Damn, how the hell do I say this?' he thought. Fortunately, Chase knew what he met.

"I like you too, House" Chase smiled. "Since the day I met you- everyone HATED your guts, but I knew that they didn't know the real you. You're a human being who laughs and cries- I''ve known you longer that Cameron and Foreman, and I still remember the first day you took me out to lunch." Chase laughed.

House recalled the memory, and smiled,too. "Yeah- I flat-out told you that I'm not afraid to fire you if you screw up, and that if you really want my trust, you'd have to earn it, and work hard to keep this job."

"No..that's not what I was referring to. I was referring to the conversation we had AFTER. When you acted like a human- and not this jackass who everyone except Wilson and Cameron hate- which, the latter name only liked you because she likes broken people. I swear! You were fine until Foreman and Cameron came- they're the ones who screwed you up!" Chase laughed. House joined with him- realizing he had changed. But not because of his other two employees, because his pain levels increased, and the vicidon had started to work less.

Just then, the nurse came in. "Sorry, but-uh.....Dr. Chase has to get some sleep now. You can come back during visiting hours, Dr. House." She said politely. All the nurses had been shocked by House's odd behavior, and none of them wanted to break up Chase and House's reunion, but they had to do their jobs.

House nodded his head, and sat up. He looked at Chase one more time, then left. Chase's eyes never left House as he walked out of his sight. And when the nurse had put the medicine to let him sleep into the machine he was hooked up to, he knew if he could dream during a drug-induced sleep, he would dream of House....

Wilson sat at his desk, and frowned at the envelope that appeared in front of him. He picked it up, and examined it- having no clue to what it was. Suddenly, he remembered that he was getting the results of Chase's surgery first, because he was the oncologist, and Chase was being treated for lung caner. He tore open the envelope, and read the note carefully. He nodded his head as he read, and prepared himself to share the news with House....

"......duh-duh-dah!!!! (:LOL so i like updated 3 stories, but stupiid document manager's NOT WORKING!!!! GRR!!! so this story sat on my lap top's harddrive for about a good week now!!! please R&R!


	9. The Breakdown

Last Christmas- Chapter 9

"............its been a while. sorry!!!!! Please R&R!!!!"

James Wilson walked to House's office. The journey seemed to be longer than the last time, but he knew it was all just in his head. Once he got to the office door, he grimaced. He had no desire to show his friend the paper in his hand, and he wanted to protect him from it. But he had to- there was no other choice. He knocked, and House gestured for him to come in. Wilson jogged to House's desk, and presented the paper to him- gulping hard.

"That bad?" House asked. Wilson nodded.

"That bad." House opened the paper, and immediately threw it down.

''DAMN IT!" he shouted - making Wilson jump. "Damn it damn it damn it!" he yelled in anger.

"I'm sorry- there's nothing we can do." Wilson mumbled- suddenly afraid of House. "I'm sorry." he said again.

"I know. Damn it! I just........I just thought there was time!" House said. Wilson nodded, but stayed where he was. He had never seen House show so much emotion before- and he realized that it scared him. This wasn't like him at all, and he was afraid of what House would do after......... Wilson was taken back to reality when he heard a door slam. Quickly, he decided to follow him- just in case he lost it......

House quickly made his was to Chase's room. He was angry, sad, confused, and so much more. All these emotions clouded his mind- and he hated it. Hell, half the feelings were foreign to him, and he didn't like it one damn bit. He had managed to suppress emotions for years- and all of a sudden they were all flooding out at once, and it confused and angered him. He had let his guard down with Chase- and now he was hurt again.

Once he was in Chase's room, he realized at once, that he couldn't tell the man he thought of as a son that he was dying. How was he suppose to do that? How could he comfort him afterwards? He froze at the door as his eyes wandered to Chase- who was sleeping peacefully on his bed. 'Damn, this is what I get for acting like a human being!' House thought.

"House, you have to tell him." a voice behind him said. He turned around to discover Wilson standing next to him.

"Technically, it's free country, so I don't have to do a damn thing I don't want to." House said. Wilson glared at him.

"You know what I mean. I know you think of him....uh..........actually, I DON"T know how you think of him." Wilson realized.

"What?" House snapped.

"You've never been clear about your relationship with Chase. It's just......well, I KNOW he's more than an employee to you, but where that line ends, I'm not sure." Wilson tried to make his point without flat-out saying it.

"As in gay?" House asked with sarcasm. Wilson nodded his head, and House laughed. "You think I'm gay. Well, I guess that would explain the obsession with sneakers and always being with you."

"House, could you take this seriously for a moment!" Wilson exclaimed. House was really starting to aggravate him.

"No, because I'm not gay- no matter how racists that sounds!"

"Wait- that would be racists..............oh!......come on House! Stop for just one second and actually TALK to me! Chase is dying, and he has a week to live at best! You care for him, damn it! Now go over there and tell him before it's too late!" Wilson shouted.

"Way to go Wilson, you woke him up." House mumbled.

"Good, now go talk to him." Wilson stormed off, leaving House alone..

'Damn, I'm gonna have to do this.' he thought. Reluctantly, he limped into Chase's room. Chase smiled when he saw House. "Hey." he said weakly.

"Hi." House said as he sat down on Chase's bed. "There's..........." he sighed. "There's something I have to tell you."

''What is it?" Chase frowned.

House looked up at Chase. "You're dying. The lung cancer was diagnosed too late, and now you're dying."

Chase bowed his head, and simply said, "Oh."

"Yeah, a big 'oh'. And there's something I have to tell you." he added.

"What?" Chase mumbled

"I........I may have misled you. I always did care for you.........more than you know." House scooted closer to Chase- who gave him a confused look. "I never had kids- hell, never wanted kids. But....I always considered you more than an employee......" Chase still looked confused. 'Damn, I'm gonna have to say it. I was hoping he'd get the hint.' he thought.

"Chase, I.......I love you as a son." House couldn't believe that he had actually said it- as clear as day. He didn't think he was capable of telling someone he loved them- let alone a dying man. Chase looked up at House- his eyes watering.

"I know. I always knew." A tear flowed down Chase's cheek, and House wiped it away. He couldn't believe he KNEW. He had always knew! "House," he added. "I love you too- as a father." Suddenly, Chase flung himself forward onto House, and cried. House hugged Chase close to him, and closed his eyes. A few tears fell from his own eyes, something he had tried to avoid.

"I'm so sorry Chase." House cried. "I'm so sorry!''

"There was nothing you could do- I know you did everything you could." Chase reassured.

"I should have found a way to save you. But I didn't."

"No. Don't........don't say that! Don't say that, House!" Chase begged. House suddenly realized that Chase was hyperventilating, and pulled away.

"Chase, calm down. You're hyperventilating!" Chase laid back on the hospital bed, and began gasping for air. Suddenly, the monitor starting beating. "Chase? Chase!" But he realized that it was no use- Chase was dying. "We need a crash cart in here!" he shouted, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Damn it!" House swore. Finally, two nurses came in with the cart. House prayed they would save him, but knew the chances were slim.

Wilson, throughout all the chaos, managed to make it to House's side. He glanced at House, who looked at Chase desperately, trying his best not to scream. He wanted to comfort his friend, and tell him it would all be okay, but knew he couldn't do that. Chase was dying, and he couldn't tell House otherwise. Instead, he put a hand on House's shoulder as they both waited on the sideline -watching the two nurses tried to save Chase.........

".....so, i know its short, but i wont be updating 4 awhile, and wanted 2 post b4 that happens. i know,i know. house isnt like that, but lets face it: we all know that house just hides the fact that hes sensitive, and u do a lot of crazy stuff when ur on the verge of a panic attack....... and i know, its rushed and bad, me sorry!!! Please R&R!


	10. Discovery

Last Christmas- Chapter 10

Discovery

"...........i'm back!!! and we r nearing the end of this story- how exciting!!! Please R&R!"

Dr. Greg House tried his best to contain himself, but every time he thought about Chase, he wanted to run back into the room, and tell the world to go screw off. But he knew that the nurses were doing their best to save him, and he knew the chances and odds. House closed his eyes and tried to to think negatively.

"House. House!" Wilson said. House opened his eyes and turned to his friend.

"What?" he snapped.

"Chase- he's back." Wilson stared at House, and just as he was about to say something, his friend stopped him.

"Don't even think about 'House-ing' me!" he said with sarcasm.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything about you actually giving a damn about another human being and-" Wilson stopped when House walked away. "Oh, really mature. Walk away from someone who's talking to you." he mumbled. Wilson watched as House entered Chase's room. He knew how this was going to end, and he sighed at that. Reluctantly, Wilson left so that House and Chase could have some privacy.....

"Wilson says I have 2-3 days left." Chase said. House nodded as he grimaced.

"Yeah, he told me that,too." The young Australian's eyes met with House's-both of which were pleading and sad.

"House.....I'm dying." Chase's tears rolled down his face, and House leaned forward to hug Chase like he had last night, but Chase pulled away. "No, I......I want to talk to you before..........." his voice carried off. But he didn't have to finish the sentence- everyone knew exactly what he meant.

"What about?'' House asked.

"Anything,really. I just.......I just want to hear you talk." he answered as he wiped away a tear.

"Okay..........." House nodded his head as he tried to think of something to say to Chase. "Um...........that nurse from Intensive Care? She's been flirting with the man who delivers the adult diapers. Rumor has it that they've slept together-but the think is she's married to a SHE!"

"Oh! No kiddin'! The nerve of some people! Wait- is that even LEGAL?" Chase asked.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't, but that's never stopped anyone before." House answered. Chase smirked.

"What other Princeton gossip's hot right now?" Chase asked- just a bit more cheerful. There was something about gossiping with House that made him feel like he wasn't dying of lung cancer.

"Okay, so the Dr. in the NI-CU- not the one with blond hair, the red head- is leaving his wife and 8-month old son so he can marry some Blondie who dresses like a stripper..."

Local Restaurant

Dr. Allison Cameron and Dr. Eric Foreman ate their lunches quietly. Neither of them said anything until they were both practically finished with their meals.

"IT won't be the same without Chase, will it?" Foreman asked.

"He made better conversation. And now he's dying." Cameron sighed.

"Wilson said he has 2-3 days left."

"That's it?" Cameron asked. Foreman nodded.

"He said a day longer would be pushing it." he answered.

"I'm gonna miss him." Cameron said with a tear.

"Yeah, I will,too. I may not have liked the guy, but that doesn't mean I would wish death upon him." Cameron nodded.

The waitress came over to the table a few seconds later, and asked if that was all they would like. They both nodded, paid for the food, and walked out of the restaurant. Neither of them said a word more, and they went their separate ways-back to their homes where they would quietly mourn over Chase's diagnosis....

Chase and House talked for hours that night about the most random things. They laughed, smiled, and sighed in happiness. But when the night grew darker, Chase started to yawn..

"Chase, you need to sleep." House said. Chase yawned again.

"Yeah, I know. It's just...........I don't really want to."

"Well, you have to. You need your energy."

"Alright, I'll try to sleep." Chase said-despite every ounce of his being being against the idea of sleep. "House.......can you..........can you do me a favor?" he asked shyly.

"Sure. Anything-well,except steal a donkey, or move to Japan. Japan's too tech-no geek for me, and a donkey........well, is a donkey."

" you stay with me tonight?" he asked. House nodded.

"Of course." House got up, turned off the light, and closed the blinds. He sat his cane down opposite of his recliner that he had had Wilson steal from the surgeons break room. Once he was positive that Chase was okay and ready to sleep, he laid back, and slept himself. House realized that he must have been more tired than he thought he was, because after a few minutes, he fell to sleep.

Chase opened his eyes when House started snoring. He silently cheered in his mind when he realized House had bought his act. Silently, he tip-toed out of his bed, and walked awkwardly to Wilson's office.

Wilson looked up from his paper when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he said loud enough for the person to hear him. His attention wandered back to his papers.

"Can I talk to you?" Chase asked. Wilson glanced at Chase, and looked shocked to see him.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Wilson nodded. He gestured for Chase to sit down, and he did. "What do you need?" he asked.

"It's about my will. Do you think it would be alright if I left all my belongings to my father?" he asked. With that, Wilson dropped his pen, and looked at the Young doctor sitting opposite of him with confusion..

"But Rowan's dead." he stated.

"Yeah, Rowan's dead, but my father isn't.''

"I don't understand."

"Rowan isn't........wasn't..........my father.'' Chase admitted.

"Then who is?" Wilson asked.

"House."

"House is your father?" Wilson asked- purely shocked.

"Yes- House id my father." Chase confirmed

Wilson leaned back in his chair, and let out a big breath. "Wow- just wow.''

"That was my first reaction,too.'' Chase said.

"Does he know?" Chase shook his head.

"That's kinda why I'm here. Do you think...........do you think I should tell him?" he asked.

Wilson didn't know what to say. House was his best friend, and he thought he should know that he had a son. But, on the other hand, it was House. Who knew how he might react to this? "I don't know, and I don't think that's up to me to decide."

"I think I should. If I had a son, I would want to know."Wilson nodded.

"When did you find out?" Wilson asked.

"That House was my father?" he asked. Wilson nodded. "A week after I first moved here. My mother had left a journal describing a man who sounded a bit like Rowan, but after I reread, I realized something."

"And what was that?" Wilson asked.

"My mother was a drunk- she wrote down everything she could in that journal when she was sober. And one night when I asked her about it,too. At the time, I didn't know she was drunk, and I thought it would be safe to ask her. She slapped me across the face and pushed me down. She told me that my father was a mistake, and that i should be happy I had Rowan. She said something else,too.." Chase said.

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'House.' At first, I didn't think anything of it, but when I moved here, I realized that she might have meant something entirely different. I got curious, and I wanted to know the truth. My parents had lied to me my whole life, and I just wanted to know who my father actually was. I took a DNA sample from his coffee cup, and ran the test. That's when I finally was told the truth."

"So, House is REALLY your dad.'' Wilson said- trying to let the information sink in. Chase nodded.

"Yes, House is REALLY my dad." Chase smirked, and shook his head.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"There was a little boy, his name was Gabe. He asked me if I worked with my father a lot, because Rowan was helping on the case. I almost said yes." Chase smiled.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Am I interrupting something?" House asked sarcastically as he walked in the room.

"Um....." Wilson said as he was looking at Chase, who nodded. "I'm just gonna go...........that way." he said as he left his office. House looked at Chase suspiciously, and then back at where Wilson was standing. Chase sighed, and said, "House, I need to tell you something." House raised his eyebrows.

"What is it?' he asked "Did Wilson try to butt-rape you?" he said sarcastically.

"No.........actually its about my father." Chase said, never meeting eyes with House.

"What about him?'

"He........he talks fluent sarcasm, has a drug addiction, drives a motorcyle and walks with a cane." House stared at Chase with confused eyes.

"But Rowan........." Chase stopped him.

"Rowan wasn't my father.''

"Then who......?" House asked- but he already knew the answer- he had known since the day he met Chase.

"You, House. You're my father." Hearing Chase say those words brought a wave of emotions over House, and he didn't know what to say. Instead of lying, he figured he should tell him the truth.

"I know,Chase. I've known for a while. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how." Chase nodded.

"I understand, and I don't blame you.'' There was a long pause until one of them talked again. "Is that why you treated me different?" he asked. House nodded.

"And that's also why I pushed you so hard. I could never just treat you like an employee, and I knew that from the start."

"Is that why you gave me the job?" Chase asked- on the verge of tears. House shook his head.

"No, you earned that yourself. You were a hard-working doctor who was trying to get out from under his "daddy's" footsteps." He put air-quotes around 'daddy.'

Chase stared at Wilson's carpet, and took a shaky breath. "So, what do we do now?'' he asked.

"I guess," House started as he got up from Wilson's chair. "we go back to your room, and get some sleep." Chase nodded.

"Yeah......I'm getting tired." Chase admitted. With that, House and Chase left Wilson's office, and headed back to Chase's room. Once they both were inside the the room, Chase crawled into a ball on the bed, and House wrapped his arms around his son. Chase cried himself to sleep that night, but House never slept. The secret was out- and now they would both have to accept that. After a few hours, House's eyes closed, and sleep took over him....

"..........okay, so did u see THAT coming?!? I hope that didnt suck!!! Please R&R!"


	11. Famous Last Words

Last Christmas- Chapter 11

Famous Last Words

"...............hmm..........i think theres only 1 chap or two after this. Please R&R!"

Chase's condition was getting worse. At the best, he had another day left in him. He couldn't talk, move, eat or breathe by himself, and he was barely even conscious. His time was limited- to say the least.

Chase's friends from Australia had flown in to say their last words to him, and had left the hospital just minutes before Cameron stopped in. She didn't want to say good bye, but knew that it had to be done. She stroked his hair as he listened to her voice. She talked about anything and everything- trying to buy time. "I remember when that kid punched you because he thought that I was your girlfriend. And, for a while, I DID think that I loved you. But when you said you wanted something more, I realized that I couldn't give you that. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't fall in love with you." By this point, Cameron was in tears. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I'll miss you so much, Chase. You have no idea just how much. Goodbye Chase- I'll love you forever." Before she left Chase's room, she kissed his cheek.

Foreman stood in Chase's room- just staring. Finally, he sighed, and figured out something to say to him. "You never liked me- and I never liked you. But don't you go out and think that will mean I won't miss you, man. No matter how annoying I thought you were, you were always a great doctor. I'm sorry that you're...........well, you know. But hopefully, you'll be in less pain when you're................gone." he said, "I'll miss you, yes- I admit it. Bye Chase- and sweet dreams." With that, he left the room.

Cuddy looked over the young Australian doctor, and cried. He was so young, and had so much left to experience. Chase had always been an outstanding doctor- even if he was more like House than she'd like him to be. But that was one of the few things that made him Chase. Cuddy wiped away her tears as she thought that Chase was irreplaceable, and that there would never be a doctor quite like him.

Wilson touched Chase's face for what he knew would be the last time. The last few months had been an emotional rollercoaster for everyone-especially Chase. Between April and Isabelle, the lung cancer and the deathbed, he knew that there was no way that Chase was happy right now. He was alone, and in serious pain. And although he could hear just fine, he couldn't talk. When Wilson diagnosed Chase with lung cancer, he had tried everything in his power not to tell House. But then he realized that he had to know, and finally gave him the news. Although Wilson was never known to be a friend of Chase, he was going to miss him, and knew that the toll his death would take on House would be something that he would have to deal with. "Hey Chase. I'll miss you. I know- you're probably sick of hearing that by now, but I don't know what else to say. I never knew you that well. But, there is something I want you to know before.....well...........you die. House- no matter what he tells you- does care for you, and is proud to be your father. He loves you like a son, too, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Trust me- I've known House for a while- I would know."

House walked into Chase's room. He studied Chase's still form. He looked younger than his real age, and he looked peaceful. His hair was tussled, and his face had sweat running down it. House looked around the room for something he could wipe it off on, and settled for the paper towel. He turned down the furnace,and saw Chase smile. "Hey Chase. I would ask you if you were okay, but I think that would be redundant." he said. Chase's hand twitched as he tried to get House's attention. He wanted to tell him that he would miss him when he died, and that he loved him. "Chase? Are you trying o tell me something?" House asked. He watched as Chase's hand 'nodded.'

"What are you trying to say?" he asked. Chase's hand motioned a pen writing on paper. "Do you want paper?" The hand nodded again. House reached over to the paper opposite of them, and grabbed a pen from a nearby drawer. He put the pen in his hand, and sat the paper beneath it. Chase's hand scribbled back and forth for a few minutes. Writing was a hard task for him due to his current condition. When he finally finished, Chase put the pen down, and House took the paper. It read:

House- Thanks for being here for me. I love you, dad. And I'll miss you

That was all House needed to know. He wiped away tears from his eyes as he took Chase's hand. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. There was nothing that I could do. I love you so much, son. I love you." House cried.

House looked back at Chase, and realized he had fallen to sleep. He stroked Chase's hair, then left the room so he could sleep peacefully.........

Dr. Robert Chase wiped the tears from his eyes. House had said it- he had told him that he loved him. Those simple words seemed to have changed everything for both doctors, and they knew that their lives would be forever different.

Chase thought about the things and people he would miss after he passed. He would miss this hospital- which had given him so many opportunities. He would miss Cameron, Foreman, Cuddy, Wilson, House, and the rest of his friends and colleagues. He would miss Isabelle- even if he knew that she had long gone, and that they would never love each other the way they had a lifetime ago. He would miss the snow that New Jersey had shown him, the streets filled with crowds. He would miss the patents that his team had saved, and he would miss saving them- making a difference that not enough people had made.

He was dying- that he had accepted. But he didn't think it was fair that he would die just days after discovering his real father. He would never get to do all those father-son trips, and he wouldn't get to talk to him. Instead, he would leave him to mourn over his passing, and hope he survived. Chase remembered when April died- he had just barely survived that. He wished that he could stay- he wished he had more time with his father.

A knock on the door broke Chase out of his thoughts, andd he turned around. "Hey,Robert." the woman said with a smile. Chase nodded, and gestured for her to come in. She sat down next to Chase.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"You're dying."

"Dying changes nothing." he mumbled.

"You know that's not true." she said with a sigh.

"I know that you wouldn't be here without wanting something. So, what do you want? 'Cause I don't have time to play your silly games." he shot back- getting annoyed.

"Well, I just came by to see if my husband's son was alright. You are dying, you know." his step mom said innocently.

"You don't give a damn about me- you made that clear the day we met. Now, either tell me what you want,or get the hell out of here." Chase growled.

"Fine! I don't need anything from you anyways! I have your father's money, and that's all I need!"

"No, you don't have my father's money. My father is alive and well."

"Rowan's dead,sweetie. What the hell are you talking about?" she asked-dropping the innocent act.

"My father is a doctor here. So, technically, you're not my step-mom. Now,get the hell out of here before I call security." With that, she stormed out of the room- slamming the door behind her.

She was one of the few people he wouldn't miss. Also on that list, was Tritter, Volgler,Rowan, and the plastic surgeon on the fifth floor.

Chase yawned, and realized that he was exhausted. He tried his best to stay awake, but despite all his efforts, he fell back to sleep............

House paced the hallways of the hospital- waiting for Chase to wake up.

"Hey, you're going to ware a groove, you know." Wilson said as he walked to House.

"Chase awake?" House asked. Wilson nodded.

"Just be careful- he's extremely tired. A good thing ,though, is that the medicine from the surgery wore off a bit, and he can talk again. But, we'll have to put some more on soon. I thought you would want to talk to him before,though............." Wilson said. House nodded.

"Thanks." he said as he walked away from Wilson, and back to Chase's room..............

House looked at his young colleague, and frowned. He looked like death. His blond hair was tossled, his eyelids were purple, and he was completely still. "Chase? You awake?" he asked.

"Yeah, House." he said with a smile. He opened his eyes, and House smiled,too.

"How are you feeling?" House said as he sat down next to Chase, and began running his hand through his hair.

"I've been better."

"I love you." House said.

"I love you too." Chase lifted his hand, and placed it on top of House's. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Don't. I'm the reason you're dying. I couldn't save you." House whispered back. Chase took his other hand, and put it on House's cheek.

"Don't say that. We both know its not true. And please don't argue with me, because I don't have time to."

"Okay." House agreed.

For hours, the two men stayed in silence- just taking in each other's presence. There were no words to be spoken, and they both knew just how limited their time together now was. House curled up next to Chase, and wrapped himself around him. Chase buried his head in House's chest as House counted every breath Chase took.

A few miinutes later, Wilson knocked on the door. Chase and House both looked up. "It's time." Wilson said. House nodded, and let go of Chase. Wilson walked towards Chase with the medium-sized needle in his hand.

"House? " Chase asked. House looked at Chase.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you,too." House smiled.

Wilson instructed Chase to sit up straight, and positioned the needle on his arms. He injected the brown-ish colored liquid, and Chase winced as it traveled through his body. Wilson pulled the needle out, and frowned. "Sorry."

"That's okay- it wasn't your fault." Chase reassured. Wilson nodded towards House, and left the room- signaling him to follow.

"What?" House asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but Chase.........Chase is going to die in the next 3 hours."

"Oh." House said.

"House, I'm so sorry-" House cut him off.

"Don't be. This wasn't your fault- it wasn't antibody's." he sighed.

"What now?" Wilson asked.

"No clue." House mumbled as he walked back into Chase's room.

"I take it Wilson told you?" Chase asked.

"Told me what?"

"I'm dying- and soon." House nodded, and plopped down next to Chase again. Chase involuntarily crawled up on House's chest like he had so many times before, and House stroked Chase's side. Chase fluttered his eyes, and he yawned.

"You should get some sleep." House said. Chase nodded, and closed his eyes.

Chase?" House whispered. When he didn't respond, he smiled knowing Chase had finally fallen to sleep. But his smile son faded as he realized his son was as good as dead. Tears silently rolled down his eyes as he held his son close to him- never wanting to let go..............

"............aw...............chase is dying!!! how sad!!! ok, so theres gonna be another chap, then an epilouge. Please R&R!"


	12. The Funeral

Last Christmas- Chapter 12

The Funeral

"........ok, so I already had this typed out, but darn wordpad erased it!! so here it is a second time!! grr.......and I know I already did reflections w/ the team, but the voice inside my head told me to do them again. Please R&R"

It was early morning when it happened. Chase was still sleeping with House when he passed away. When House woke up, he whispered Chase's name, only to find that he wasn't breathing anymore. House got out of his bed, and wiped the silent tears from his eyes.

Wilson stood next to House as they watched the nurses prepping Chase for the morgue. The nurse told them that they could visit him one last time before he was put down in the morgue until the funeral. House nodded, and the nurses left the room.

Dr. Allison Cameron looked down at Chase's cold, dead body. She sniffled back tears as she took in how inhuman he looked. His skin was pale blue, and cold. Bruises and scars filled his body. His hair was tussled and knotty. "I'll miss you Chase." she said through her tears in a whisper. She took off her necklace, and placed it in his cold hand. She jumped at the icy touch, and quickly backed away. Cameron gave him one last look, and then left the room.

Dr. Eric Foreman stared at Chase's dead body- unsure of what to say. Instead of words, he offered his colleague a silence in honor of his life. He looked blankly at the dead body, but not for long. "Rest in peace." he said as his final words before leaving once again.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy cried as she thought about the death of a great doctor. Chase- no matter how much he was like House- would be a horrible loss to the hospital. She thought about what his death might do to House, who for some reason or another, had taken a liking to the Australian doctor. Cuddy approached Chase's corpse, and lightly stroked his hair. She absent-mindedness wiped away tears, and finally left Chase to a peaceful silence.

Dr. James Wilson and Dr. Greg House came in together. Wilson looked back from Chase to House- seeing the sadness in his friend's eyes. House walked over to Chase, and caressed his cheek. Tears silently flowed from his eyes, and Wilson frowned. He hated seeing his best friend in this sad state. House bent down to Chase's ear, and whispered, "I love you-forever." When he walked over to Wilson, Wilson put a hand on House's shoulder. Together, they walked out of Chase's room- knowing that House's son would never be able to live again.....

House was in a daze. He couldn't think at all. His mind had put a think fog over itself to shield it from the hurt that it felt. His son was dead- but his mind wouldn't allow him to comprehend that yet. House didn't feel like he was living any more- just going through life by watching the world, but not understanding what was going on around him. So House just stared off into space as he let his mind slowly rot his life away............

The days that followed were filled with sorrow and pain. No one at the hospital talked if it wasn't necessary. No one laughed or smiled. All they did was their job, and after that go home and sulk. That wasn't how Chase would want it to go- House knew. But he also knew that it was the only way they could deal with his death. House-like everyone else, did his work unthrilled and unhappy. He would even talk to the patent if it meant that he would be able to leave work faster. He stopped being sarcastic, finding that all it did was waste valuable time.

During lunch, Wilson would stop by to help House plan Chase's funeral- which was tomorrow night. It was going to be simple- like Chase had always preferred. Black coffin, regular headstone, family and friends were invited, and a simple reception. Nothing too extravagant.

Wilson looked at his friend, and could see that he needed someone to be with him tonight. Tomorrow would be the funeral, and he would need help getting himself together for it. "Stay at my place tonight." Wilson said. House nodded.

"Alright." he nodded. "See you at six." With that, House left the room.........

House bunked out on Wilson's couch-despite complaining that the guest should get the bed. Wilson chuckled- realizing that what he said would be something the old House would say. "Night." Wilson called out.

"Night, mom." House teased. With that, Wilson shook his head disapprovingly and went to bed.

House stared at the ceiling- unable to sleep. He thought about when he took Chase to the bar and talked. He thought about the moment April died, and how devastated Chase was. He thought about Isabelle, and how Chase loved her. He thought about what his fake father had done to Chase the day of his wedding. He thought about the moment he realized he was dying of the same disease that took Rowan. He thought about Chase's last words to him- I love you. House wiped away empty tear drops as he tried not to think period.

But his mind still strayed to thoughts of Chase. He wondered if Chase was in a better place now, and hoped that he was. Chase didn't deserve to burn in hell- he deserved to be with the angels. Although House was still skeptic about the afterlife, he hoped that it existed – even if just for Chase........his son.

After a few hours of crying and thinking of Chase, House found himself drifting off into sleep. That night, House had literally cried himself to sleep..........

Wilson woke up in the morning as the rain beat against his windows. He got off his bed wobbly, and headed to his bathroom. He washed his hands after that, and went to check on House. As he entered his small living room, his heart fell as he took in the site of his strong, sarcastic friend. He was crying- openly crying in his very own living room. Wilson rushed up to House's side, and put an arm around him. House let himself cry on Wilson's shoulder-sobbing uncontrollably. Wilson wrapped his arms around his friend, and tried to comfort him.

"My son is dead. Chase is dead!" House cried.

Wilson frowned as he felt House's tears soak through his shirt. He didn't know what to say-House had never done this before, and it wasn't something that Wilson was used to. "I'm sorry, House. You don't KNOW how sorry I am." Wilson whispered. But House didn't say anything. He just simply cried until his tears came up dry.

"House? Are you okay?" House nodded.

"Yeah...I just.....I just need to get ready for the funeral. '' he answered. House got up from the couch, and went to the bathroom.

He washed his face, and tried to push back tears that were forming in his eyes. He took the suit that was hanging up behind the door, and quickly put it on. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a mess. His hair was tussled, his eyes were red and puffy, and he generally looked like a mess. House splashed water on his face, and wiped away the sink water with a towel hanging up to his right. He combed his hair, and took a deep breath.

He was as ready as he would be..............

Wilson and House stood in the back of the funeral service as the preacher talked about life and death, and that Chase was young, and how it was his time to pass.

Cuddy, Foreman, Cameron, and a few other doctor's from the hospital sat three rows ahead of them. To their right, a few Chase's friends from Australia stood-wiping away tears.

Even if Rowan was still alive, he doubted that he would've came. This wasn't the type of scene he came to- no matter who they were burying forever more.

Chase's step mom didn't come-which was no shock to anyone there. She wasn't the type of person who cared enough to travel away from their home to attend a funeral. And besides, it was no secret that she never gave a damn about Chase.

Early that morning, it had started to rain. By now, it was pouring. The clouds were dark, and thunder and lightning interrupted the service periodically. House wished that it wasn't so dark out knowing that Chase had always enjoyed the sun more than rain. As the service went on, the temperature dropped considerably, and House feared that it might snow. The day started off at a nice 50 F, and was dropping well below 30 F now.

House watched as the line of people made their way up and about to the coffin. When it was House's turn, he instantly paled, and pushed back tears. He looked into the opened casket only to see his son lying down- dead and pale. He wiped away the tears that now streamed down his cheeks, and jumped when Wilson put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry." Wilson mumbled. House and Wilson's eyes met a few seconds. House could see that Wilson had been crying,too. They both looked back down at Chase- who wore a black suit, crazy purple polka-dotted tie, and a purple shirt. House had picked out the tie for his son to wear himself- knowing that it was one of Chase's favorites because Isabelle had always liked purple, and April had been crazy. House took a deep breath, and slowly walked away from the casket-using his cane and Wilson to keep him from falling over and breaking down right there.

After the service, people exchanged words like 'he was so full of life' and ' he lived life to the fullest.' At one point, someone had asked him if he was going to say any last words to his son-which many people still didn't know about due to the lack of chatter amongst the hospital employees. House shook his head no, and said that he already had. Despite the questioning look from the male nurse, House walked away after that. House told Wilson that he needed to get out of there, and Wilson agreed. Together, the two men walked out of the funeral, and pushed passed the rain and thunder as they headed off to their next destination..........

House had asked Wilson if he could drive, and for once, Wilson let him. They drove in silence as House pulled up to the same bar he had taken Chase to. Wilson looked around curiously, and House got out of the car. Reluctantly, Wilson followed. They entered the bar, and sat at the two same seats that Chase and House had months before all this happened. They both ordered a drink, and quietly drank together. It was Wilson who broke the silence a few minutes later. "Is this where you took Chase?" House nodded.

"Yup- same seats and everything." House said as he slammed his glass down-already asking for another one. House took off his suit coat, and hung it on the back of his chair.

"Why are we here,then? I just.........I just thought you'd want as far away as possible from this place." Wilson asked.

"I'm going to have to get over this- one way or another. I just figure, that if I can't deal with being in a place where sat sat down and talked together, then I won't be able to work with my team again." House slurred-slightly drunk. Wilson nodded- almost seeing the logic in House's sentence.

"I guess you're right." Wilson mumbled. House nodded, and they drank in unison. After House's statement, a dreary silence engulfed the two friends. After about 20 minutes, House had had enough. He got up, and walked out of the bar-with Wilson right at his heels. As soon as they got outside, House's jaw dropped, and Wilson gawked amazingly at the sky.

"Unbelievable. " Wilson mumbled. House said nothing in response,though. He just stared up at the sky- keeping his mouth shut. If this wasn't a sign, then House had no clue what was. Above them, tiny little white flakes fell in random patterns- soon digesting the whole sky above them in white. Below, the snow had stuck, and coated the dirty, old cement.

"Do you think..............?" Wilson finally said looking at House. House nodded in response.

"Chase." he whispered as snow covered is hair. Wilson nodded- agreeing.

Suddenly, House turned his head curiously. He could've swore he had heard.......

"Do you hear that too?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah." House mumbled.

"....................Have yourself a.................merry little Christmas/. May your days be bright........."

Wilson and House shared a shocked, emotion-filled look, but dropped their eyes as the snow began to pick up- meaning a drop in temperature.

"We should get going." Wilson said with sympathy for House. He knew how emotional this had to be for him, and he knew how badly he wanted to cry.

"Yeah. Let's go." House said. "Just give me a minute- I'll meet you in the car." Wilson nodded- getting the hit. Once Wilson left, House wiped a tear from his eye. He examined the snow, and his thoughts went to one thing..........

Chase.

He looked up at the sky, and closed his eyes- letting the snow pour over his face. He let the tears stream down his eyes freely, and didn't even try to suppress them any longer.

"Merry Christmas Chase, Merry Christmas...................."

"................aw..........how sad!!!! it took me a while 2 write this one!!! and ty 4 all the reviews!!! epilouge up asap, and will take place 2 years later. Please R&R!"


	13. Epilouge

Last Christmas- Epilogue

".....here it is!!!! I hope you enjoyed the story!!!! Please R&R!"

2 Months Later

The Princeton Plasboro Hospital was finally beginning to calm down after the death of one of its most beloved and youngest doctors. The last few months had been hell for them all, but things were finally starting to look up again.

It was now May, but New Jersey was still getting an abnormal amount of snow. And it was cold- very, very cold. Every one was still wearing their winter apparel, but they didn't mind it too much. Ever since Chase's death, they had all started liking the snow. They weren't sure if it was because Chase had liked

it, or the day of his funeral it had snowed.

Today was the 2-month anniversary of Chase's passing. House and Wilson had taken the day off- along with the rest of his team and Cuddy. They all spent the cold, snowy day together- eating out for lunch, shopping at the mall, watching reruns of their favorite shows and movies, and doing just about anything to keep their minds off Chase.

But as the night grew dark and old, they all knew that it was time to go home. Wilson stayed a few more hours, though- unsure if he should leave House alone. But once House realized why Wilson was staying, he told him he could go home. Once Wilson was reassured that House would be fine, he left.

House waited a half an hour before he left his house- wanting to make sure that Wilson had definitely left. Then, he grabbed his coat, hat, scarf, gloves, and the keys to his motorcycle, and took off............

Chase's grave was cold and covered in white flakes. It was still in the middle of the cemetery, still a piece of gray-colored granite shaped in a rectangle with an ovaled top half.

House stuffed his gloved hands into his pocket. It was cold- REALLY cold, and they were still freezing. But he ignored the cold- too focused on Chase.

He missed him- a lot. But things were finally getting back to normal. The nurses gossiped again, his team talked at lunch, and even he himself had started getting back to his old ways. Stealing Wilson's lunches, being sarcastic and witty, ignoring his patents, and annoying the hell out of Cuddy. But House knew that things would never be back to the normal it was before. He would miss Chase forever, and would always be thinking of him at the back of his mind.

Suddenly, House felt someone standing behind him. He turned around, and saw Cuddy dressed in a black fitted trench coat- hands in pocket like himself. "Hi." she choked out- her own voice starting to crack from crying.

"Hi." House said back. He turned back to Chase's grave, and felt tears slide down his cheeks again. He blinked them away, but they kept coming back.

"You know, you don't have to do this alone." Cuddy said as she walked towards him.

"I know. That's why you're here." he answered- sounding distracted. House turned to Cuddy, and let her look at him. She saw the sadness in his eyes, and saw the tears trickling from them as well. "He was my son, you know." he stated. Cuddy nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She wiped a tear from her eye, and then shoved her hands back in her pockets.

House turned back to Chase's grave, and Cuddy stood next to him in the cold. They would never forget Chase- no matter what. But they both knew in time that this would get easier, and they would slowly move on. But until then, they had to be patient, and hold on to what they could remember about Chase. All those great memories he had given them would not soon be forgotten, and they both understood that.

Cuddy and House had both stopped crying- knowing that it was pointless to. Chase wouldn't have wanted them to.

So they both stood in the harsh weather as the snow starting getting heavier, and started to fall from the sky again. They stared at the grave in front of them in total silence. They were both thinking the same thing.............

''Dying changes everything..................'

The End

".............aw................sad right? Well, I hope that didn't suck! Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it! As of the moment, I have no plans on writing a third story for this, but if I do, it'll be awhile before I do so. It does feel a bit incomplete, if you ask me. Review and let me know! Sorry if it feels rushed I just wanted to post this before I went out for the day. Please R&R! And thanks a bunch for reading!"


End file.
